1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a soluble high silanol containing silsesquioxane compositions having good solution stability, a method for their preparation, and a method of preparing thin-film coating using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar cell (PV), a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, and other display devices have been applied in various fields, for example, residential electric devices, lighting devices, display devices, industrial buildings, automobiles and aerospace components. Transparent glass or plastic are used with these light harvesting and light display devices which can reflect incident light and reduce the transmitting light, which reduces their efficiency. For example, PV module glass reflects more than 4% of sun light which reduces the efficiency of the solar cell. However, existing approaches for forming anti-reflective (AR) coatings have limitations in terms of durability, hydrophobicity and abrasion resistance.
A need remains for better AR coating on solar glass or modules that enhances the photon transmission and improves hydrophobicity and durability in harsh environmental conditions.